


A Little Princess

by AshCupcake



Category: Blood (Korea TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, midnight word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCupcake/pseuds/AshCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles based on Park Ji Sang and Yoo Ri Ta's little family.</p><p> </p><p>[Originally posted on AFF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Princess

Hello Princess,

By the time you open this, you would be a twenty-one year old adult. Only legally of course, you’ll be our baby even if you are old and grey. 

Exactly this time last year, we found out that we were expecting a little miracle. A little piece of your mum and I; breathing, eating and crying…depending on us. The thought itself both excited and frightened. Worrying became a new constant in our busy lives. Countless days and nights were spent wondering if it was the right time, if we could even take care of a child, if we were finally safe enough to. But it didn’t matter, because but once you were born, all of those plaguing thoughts disappeared the moment we first laid eyes on you. We had only just met and we already loved you more than life itself.

Honestly, it had felt like a dream. We spent the entire day with you in our arms, in complete awe wondering how it was possible for us to have created something so beautiful. It was crazy, but as you wrapped your little finger around our much larger ones, our hearts beat a little faster with every breath of yours. And suddenly, it became so real. Your were ours and we yours - eternally. 

And soon enough you had puked ALL over our new carpet and screamed through every weeknight, effectively showing us a relatively unfabulous side of parenthood. Our freedom was soon exchanged for sleepless nights, early mornings, hysterical crying and tantrums. Date nights and social life became a thing of the past. Life wasn’t just about us any more, you became our centre of gravity, and it seemed as if nothing else mattered as long as you were happy, because everything else was irrelevant.

I hope you never start or end your day thinking you are not loved, because you are and will be, forever and always. I hope you never have to go to sleep crying and wake up with a mascara-stained pillow, but in the case that you do, know that is okay.

Our journey didn’t start smoothly, there were quite a few bumps and potholes in our road. But that’s life Princess. Life is one big journey of not knowing where you are and which way to go. And so, we get lost, we backtrack and we learn with every step we take. You, too, will become lost someday. You, too, will make mistakes. You, too, will learn how to find your feet in this big scary world.

We hope we raised you to know that it is okay to make mistakes. Mistakes mean you got creative and lived a little, and that is okay. 

Do not change yourself for anyone, regardless of if it’s the cutest boy on the football team, the cutest girl on the cheer team or the most popular kid at school. You are perfect just the way you are. One day, you will find someone who accepts you just as you are, and when you find them, cherish every second you have with them. Don’t put your significant other before your friends, but don’t put your significant other last, either; find a good balance. Life is all about balance. 

Live a little. Laugh a lot. Make mistakes. Learn from said mistakes. Love others. Try not to judge those who are different. Educate yourself, and never stop trying.

We hope you know that we will love you no matter what you do, and you can always come to us. 

With Love,

Mum and Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :)  
> This is my first fic on AO3, so let me know what you think - the good, the bad, the 'meh'. After all, there is always room for improvement! :)


End file.
